


behind the pillar in the darkest library

by crowsandchrome



Series: dork academia lmao [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Libraries, Making Out, Other, Secret Relationship, also eli is nonbinary respect him or die by my hand, and eli swears like a heathen, interruptions, rated mature because they almost fuck and eli touches wills boner, thank you cass and dmitri for interrupting so i didnt have to write porn, this whole thing does have context and a plot and a story i just havent written it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsandchrome/pseuds/crowsandchrome
Summary: Will was clearly doing a better job of figuring out what to do, scanning the shelves of the library before tugging Eli somewhere towards the back. His thumb gently brushing across his knuckles was comforting, something he matched his breath to. It was an old tactic, told to him by that nice science teacher in his primary school after his first attack.She’d been sacked a month later.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: dork academia lmao [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	behind the pillar in the darkest library

Will backed Eli into a corner and kissed him. It was warm, rough with chapped lips, just shy of too much pressure. Eli didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he clenched them into fists against the pillar shading them from view.

He let Will tilt his head, leant against the strong arms boxing him in, gasped a breath as he pulled away and pushed back when he leant back in. When Will pulled away for real, still close enough to feel the heat of his breath, he opened his eyes and their chests heaved in tandem.

“You can touch me, you know.” A hint of mirth to hide the sting of fear in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Eli whispered, “but I don’t know how.”

Will leant back in, brushing their noses together before grabbing Eli's wrists. He pulled one hand around to the back of his neck, dragging his palm across the back of it before letting go, reaching the same hand to thread his fingers through Eli’s hair. The other, he slid up under his blazer, under his jumper, to rest on the curve of his waist, squeezing once before mirroring the position himself.

“Like this,” he murmured, and then pressed their lips together again.

Eli was hyper aware of his hand in his hair, the thumbing at his waist. It was all he could do not to drown in the sensation of being surrounded by him, _ensconced_ in him. 

Every thought fled his mind in a low noise and a rush of breath as Will’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

It was slick, curling through his mouth. He tasted like cinnamon and mint. He was sure, smooth, and-- _fuck_ , Will was _sucking_ on his tongue.

Another moan slipped out, louder than the first, and he chased the sensation as Will pulled away.

As the haze lifted, he felt a thrill race down his spine. Will’s shirt was half untucked, his jumper pushed up in the back. Eli could feel the splay of his own palm against the heat of the curve of his spine. He flushed, tugged him just half an inch closer, but he hardly noticed. He wasn’t sure he was awake anymore, he wasn’t even sure he was _breathing_.

The grin he watched spread across Will’s blushing face hooked in his chest and sent a jolt through him, stroking the inside of his ribs as the light from behind the pillar flashed in Will’s eyes.

“Fast learner,” he chuckled, voice rough and reminiscent of a bonfire.

Or maybe a forest fire, a church fire, if the heat clouding his head was anything to go by.

“I don’t even think I’m thinking enough to learn right now.”

He swallowed Will’s next laugh with a harsh press of lips, pulling an arm out from under the heat of the jumper to claw at the nape of his neck. He felt, more than heard, Will groan at the hard scratch of nails, the push of fingertips, bruising and starving in their urgency. He grinned against his mouth. He felt a tongue drag against his teeth, push his upper lip, a hand slip from his waist to under his shirt, hot and insistent and _promising_ against his stomach.

Pressed chest to chest, Eli broke his self-imposed restraint and shoved a hand, unceremoniously, between Will’s legs. He was hard and heavy and moaning into his mouth, rolling his hips into the touch.

And then the doors slammed open.

Eli jolted back from the kiss, barely feeling as he smashed his head against the pillar. Cold dread filled his veins. In hindsight, pulling Will closer to his chest was probably the worst course of action in this situation, but he had pretty much reverted to lizard brain panic once the doors had swung open.

He couldn’t see around the pillar, couldn’t feel his fingers where they clutched at Will. He couldn’t _breathe_ , his chest tight, couldn’t notice the cold bite of stone against his cheek. He shivered nonetheless.

Will was clearly doing a better job of figuring out what to do, scanning the shelves of the library before tugging Eli somewhere towards the back. His thumb gently brushing across his knuckles was comforting, something he matched his breath to. It was an old tactic, told to him by that nice science teacher in his primary school after his first attack. She’d been sacked a month later. Eli didn’t remember her name, or her face, just her long brown braid and the advice she’d given him. It was by no means foolproof but it was enough.

Will had dragged him into the maths section, one of the furthest from the door, consistently the quietest spot in the library. He stood close enough to Eli that their shoulders brushed with every breath, squeezed his hand once, and let go. Eli caught a worried glance before he shuddered, pulling the collar of his jumper up to cover his nose.

Will huffed a quiet laugh as Eli’s eyebrows furrowed and his shoulders hunched. “Everything’s fine, Eli. Just tuck your shirt in.”

Eli did, stiffly, before jamming his fingers in his pockets, clutching at the scrap paper and empty gum wrapper, and pretending to read the spines of the books in front of him.

He couldn’t even muster an interested expression, glaring at the letters and trying to become as small and compact as possible. He was fucking _freezing_ now, the sudden halt to-- uh, their _activities_ having been accompanied by a wintry gust of wind from the November air outside. He could vaguely hear the interruptions that had come in, muttering and moving somewhere diagonally opposite to them. The anthropology section?

He’d turned his head to follow the sound, but was stopped from turning all the way back by Will’s face. Eli didn’t know a person could look that fascinated by books boasting ‘Number Theory’ and ‘Advanced Calculus’ and-- why was there a copy of _Beowulf_?

Eli hated rich kids. Heathens, all of them.

Will looked intently focused, one hand curled around his chin, the other brushing book spines like they were ancient, prestigious tomes, and not moth-eaten maths textbooks. Eli squinted at him from under his jumper. He got a sideways glance and a twitch of a smile behind long fingers in return.

_Oh._

His index finger was pushing against his upper lip. Eli shivered, suddenly all too hot, as he recalled the sensation of Will dragging his tongue across his teeth. It was dangerous to think about it, the voices getting ever closer, somewhere in the music theory books. But, really, it was all Will’s fault for making himself look so… _kissable_.

Eli entertained the thought, for a second, of pushing him against the bookshelf and kissing the living daylights out of him. Just for a minute, just for him to be mussed and blushing and fucking _delectable_ , just like he’d been before luck had decided to bite them in the ass.

Before Eli lost control of every inhibition he had and did it, the source of their interruption came round the corner. Dmitri and Cass, an odd pair. Françoise was more likely to be with Dmitri than Cass. Maybe this was a parallel dimension? Maybe Eli _could_ slam Will against the shelf and fuck him-- wait, no, Dmitri was saying things now. Eli couldn’t get out of his head fast enough, and just heard a number of Russian accented noises before he came to his senses.

“Why the _fuck_ are you two in the maths section? Do you see the books? They’re practically made of dust,” he demanded. He sounded angry.

“My darling mother made a comment about despising it last time I was home, so I thought I might give her a nice shock if she comes to visit for Christmas.” Will was still enthralled by the books, even as he lied through his teeth.

Maybe both of them having their mouths covered was a good idea; Eli’s lips still felt kiss-swollen, even after several minutes of tense, near silence.

“Well, you can disappoint your mother some more later. There’s something you both need to see,” Cass interjected, before Dmitri could blow his top. Interesting. He wasn’t usually one to let his temper get the best of him.

“Where’s Françoise?” Eli asked.

“She’s with-- what you need to see. So’s the new girl, Ophelia.”

Eli raised an eyebrow, sharing a glance with Will.

“Well then.” Will dropped his hands and looked expectantly at Dmitri and Cass. “Lead the way, my dear interruptions.”

Eli snorted. It earned him a confused look from Cass, but the two _dear interruptions_ turned around and stalked out of the library. Will’s hand brushed against his own and he winked when Eli looked up at him, tilting his head meaningfully towards the pillar by the door.

Eli shoulder checked him on the way out the doors. He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> haha thanks for reading my gay makeout scene in a library lowkey wish i was eli but thats just cause im gay n lonely ok bye


End file.
